My Lovely Senpai
by Hiroichi Ryuuta
Summary: bagaimanakah perjuangan tobi untuk mendapat cinta dari senpainya -konan-? yang notabene adalah pacar pain? wrn: ooc/au/gaje n mengecewakan
1. First Sight

**My Lovely Senpai**

**A fiction by : **

**Disclaimer**

**akatsukinaruto**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dedicated to**

**My Lovely Senpai**

**Warning**

**No warning**

**OOC/AU/Don't Like Don't Read**

SMA NEGERI 1 KONOHA. Tulisan itulah yang terlihat olehnya saat melewati gerbang sekolah yang telihat cukup megah. Gerbang selebar lima meter dengan teman di sekelilingnya membuat senyum diwajahnya mengembang.

"Yei! Tobi akan semangat sekolah di sini. Eh . . . ?" anak laki-laki itu melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 06.30 "Tobi terlambaaaaaaaatttttt!" teriaknya dengan suara lantang sanbil berlari. Sehingga membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya melihat dirinya denagn heran. Dia berlari menuju arah lapangan untuk mengikuti acara MOS.

Yup! Tobi adalah siswa baru di KONOHA SHS (Senior High School). Dengan nilai yang amat sangat mengagumkan dia memilih untuk sekolah disitu. Padahal masih banyak lagi sekolah yang lebih baik. Mungkin dia tak terlalu percaya diri sehingga hampir selalu memakai topenga naeh berwarna orange. Dia juga penggemar permen nomor satu, terutama permen lolipop. Dia tak pernah lipa memasukkan permen berbagai rasa kedalam tasnya setiap hari.

Dihari pertama masuk sekolah ini dia mencoba untuk tidak terlambat. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Saat dia berlari menuju tengah lapangan tempat anak-anak baru berkumpul, dia dihadang oleh seseorang. Dari pakaianya yang tidak sama dengan yang Tobi pakai, Tobi tahu orang yang dihadapanya ini bukanlah siswa baru seperti dirinya. Tapi senpainya yang nanti akan "mengajar"nya.

"Ada apa senapai?" tanya Tobi polos.

"Apa-apa! Kenapa kau baru datang?"

"Maap senpai" jawab tobi sambil menunduk dan memasang muka memelas yang sayangnya takterlihat karna tertutup oleh topeng orange yang dia pakai.

"Maaf-maaf! Cepat kesana! Sebelum itu, buka topengmu!"

tobi menurutinya. Topeng itu beralih kekepala topi bagian kanan atas. Dengan senyumnya yang indah dia berkata kepada orang di depanya. "Perintah telah dilaksanakan." lalu denag santai memasukkan lolipop kedalam mulutnya.

Saat tobi membuka topengnya tadi, orang didepanya itu terlihat terkesuma. Dia merasa ada sesuatu pada anak baru itu. Mata khas klan Uchiha itu sedikit menarik baginya. Namun saat melihat tobi memasukkan lolipop kedalam mulutnya, image itu hancur seketika. Dengan kesal dia mencabut lolipop itu dari mulut Tobi dan membuangnya. "Dilarang makan saat kegiatan" bentaknya marah. Tobi yang shock dengan kejadian itu langsung berlari menagkap lolipopnya sebelum jatuh ketanah sambil berteriak-teriak gaje. "Lolipopku". Jelas saja orang yang melempar lolipo tadi dan senua orang yang melihat kejadian itu ber-sweatdrop ria.

Setelah kejadian itu tobi pergi ke arah pteman-teman barunya -yangjuga siswa baru- berkumpul. Sementara lawan bicara tobi tadi tetep diam di tempat.

"Kau cantik senpai! Apalagi ditambah mawarkertas putih di rambutmu yang biru itu. Kau benar benar cantik senpai" puji tobi saat melewati lawan bicaranya tadi.

Orang yang dipuji tobi, yang sebenarnya bernama konan itu diam tidak membalas pujianya. Dia hanya diam dengan wajah bersemu merah. Dia senang bercampur malu. Karna baru kali ini ada yang memujinya seperti itu. Bahkan pacaryny senditi tak pernah memujinya seperti itu. Dan kini orang yang baru dikenalnya melakukanya.

Tobi bersama teman temanya sedang berada diperpustakaan saat ada ribut-ribut terjadi. Dia bersama si laki-laki pirang bernama Deidara. Dan juga anak kecil bernama Sasori. Meski sama-sama anak baru, tobi memanggil mereka dengan sebutan senpai, memang kebiasaab tobi.

Mereka sedang asuk diskusi saat segerombolan orang aneh datang. Keapa aneh? Lihat aja sendiri. 1. pemuda dengan wajah sangar penuh piercing nama: Pain aka Leader 2. gadis cantuk berambut biru denagn mawar kwrtas warna putih dikepalanya. Nama : Konan 3. Laki-laki bercadar yang terus terusan menghitung uang. Nama : Kakuzu 4. Laki-laki muda yang penuh uban dan selalu membawa tasbih aliran sesat. Nama : Hidan 5. Pemuda penuh keriput yang selalu sok ganteng dengan memakai softlens aneh berwrna merah. Nama : Itachi 6. Setengah hiu yang memakai tas berbentuk pedang. Nama : Kisame 7. sukembar dengan warna dan kepribadian yang berbeda. Nama : Zeri + Tsuki = Zetsu. Metekalah yang biasa dipanggil **AKATSUKI**


	2. Akatsuki Organitation

chapter 2. Akatsuki Organitation

**My Lovely Senpai**

A Fiction By :

Disclaimer  
Akatsuki Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Dedicated To : My Lovely Senpai

Warning  
Gaje, Garing, OOC, Ga Lucu

Mereka berempat terdiam mengamati tujuh orang aneh masuk perpustakaan. Terutama Tobi yang mengenali salah satu diantara mereka. Ya! Dia melihat lagi gadis berambut biru dengan mawar kertas itu! Tapi kali ini dengan jubah hitam bermotif awan merah dengan garis tepi putih. Cantik. Amat cantik. Setidaknya itu menurut Tobi. Dan Dia menyukai gadis itu. Tobi menyukai konan.

Tujuh orang Akatsuki itu duduk tidak jauh dari tempat duduk tobi dan kawan-kawan. Oleh karena itu Tobi berdiri untuk menghampiri Konan. Namun aksinya itu dicegah oleh Deidara.

"Mau kemana Tob?" Tanya Deidara saat tangannya berada di pundak Tobi.

"Mau kesana" Jawab Tobi sambil menunjuk gank Akatsuki yang sedang berkumpul. "Tobi suka sama senpai berambut biru itu, jadi mau nyamperin" terusnya sambil membuka topeng-orange-aneh-nya itu.

"Kau tahu siapa mereka?"

"Akatsuki kan?"

"Mereka itu organisasi kriminal." Sasori menyahut.

"Kalau begitu kita bergabung saja sama mereka."

"APA!" Deidara dan Sasori kompak terkejut.

Namun sebelum mereka bisa berbuat suatu apapun, Tobi sudah melesat menuju ke tempat Akatsukiers berkumpul. Setelah itu menyusul Deidara dan Sasori dengan was-was. Mereka berdua takut akan di apa-apain oleh para Akatsukiers. Bisa-bisa mereka pulang dengan ambulance atau mobil jenazah mengingat reputasi Akatsuki.

"Selamat siang semuanya" Sapa Tobi riang.

Namun sapaan Tobi yang cerita itu disambut deathglare dari Pain. Tapi Tobi malah cengengesan dan senyum-senyum gaje. "Apa-apaan anak ini?" batin para Akatsuki.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Pain dengan muka sangarnya. Suaranya yang gimana gitu menjadikan dirinya terlihat berwibawa.

"Tobi ingin bergabung dengat Akatsuki." Jawab Tobi tenang. Aneh. Tobi yang tadinya cengar-cengir kayak kebo di sawah kini sangat tenang. Hingga ketenanganya mampu mengganggu kewibawaan Pain dan membuat drinya sedikit takut.

"Ke-kenapa kau ingin bergabung?" Pain yang takut mulai gagap dan tak berani lagi menatap tobi.

"Tobi ingin bersama senpai yang Tobi suka." Kata tobi girang sambil menunjuk konan. Sementara konan hanya diam saja memandang tobi dengan cool-nya.

"Kau!" Kata pain geram yang di tanggapi deathglare dari Tobi hingga menciutkan nyali pain. "Baiklah, kau dan pemuda pirang itu ditrima di akatsuki." lanjut Pain sambil menunjuk Deidara. Sementara Sasori telah pergi entah kemana.

"Baiklah, saya Tobi. Salam kenal."

Dan para akatsuki memperkenalkan diri satu persatu.

"Pain, leader."

"Konan."

"Kakuzu."

"Hidan."

"Kau tahu aku sepupumu" kata Itachi"

"Kisame"

"Kami Zetsu" yang terkakhir.

"Dengan ini kalian resmi menjadi anggota Akatsuki. Kalian harus menjunjung tinggi organisasi kita ini. Jangan pernah merusak nama baik organisasi kita! Dan bla . . . . Bla . . . . Bla . . . . ." Pidato panjang lebar tinggi sama dengan volume balok dari sang leader itu diakhiri dengan penyerahan jubah dan aksesoris lainnya kepada Tobi anak baek dan Deidara the cute "un".

Misi pertama buat Tobi dan Deidara adalah menangkap para pelanggar peraturan sekolah berat seperti pornografi, miras dan narkoba. Lho . . Lho . . Lho? Katanya organisasi kriminal? Itu dimata orang lain karena sering menghajar para pelanggar meski tanpa bukti. Lagian juga authornya penggemar akatsuki no. 2, knapa no. 2? Karena no. 1 udah banyak. Okeh, Back to The Future, lah ko jadi judul film. Back to the story.

Tobi dan Deidara sedang menjalani misi. Kardna ini misi pertama mereka, Konan di ikut sertakan untuk mengawasi mereka. Betapa senang hati Tobi bisa bersama orang yang disukainya, dicintainya.

Target mereka adalah anak yang sudah satu minggu di intai. Dan hasilnya positif pekaku. Pelaku ada di kekas XI IPA 2. Tobi yang anak kelas X melawan anak kelas XI? Kenapa enggak? Selama ada konan di sampingnya, himalaya pun akan dipindah. Tapi udahlah, tak ada gunung di tempat itu kecuali dua gunung yang dibawa Konan. Gambar gunung maksudnya.

Saat Konan membuka pintu kelas XI IPA, tiba-tiba sebuah tinju meluncur ke arah muka Konan. Namun dengan reflek yang sangat indah dan mengagumkan Tobi menjadikan dirinya tameng bagi Konan dalam menerima tinju itu.

B U A G H . . . . . .

to be continued


	3. Sacrifice

chapter 3. Sacrifice

**My Lovely Senpai**

A Fiction By :

Disclaimer  
Akatsuki Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Dedicated To : My Lovely Senpai

Warning  
Gaje, Garing, OOC, Ga Lucu

Tobi terpental kebelakang. Namun dengan sigap dan cepat Dia membalas pukulan itu. Setelah beberapa lama trio akatsuki perang dengan pasukan tersangka, akhirnya trio akatsuki menang. Sebenarnya yang bertarung cuma dua orang, Tobi dan Deidara. Kenapa? Karena Tobi ingin terlihat keren di mata konan dengan menghadapi banyak musuh dengan harapan Konan bisa menyukainya.

Pada akhirnya misi itu selesai. Tersangka dapat dibekuk dengan perjuangan berat. Deidara harus rela rambutnya kusut berantakan serta berceceran di berbagai tempat. Sementara Tobi harus rela topengnya hancur karena terlalu sering menerima serangan saat melawan para musuh.

"Misi selesai, senpai!" Lapor Tobi pada Konan saat keluar ruangan bersama Deidara yang menyeret tersangka yang babak belur pingsan.

"Bagus, ayo kita kembali." Jawab konan sambil meletakkan origami bangau ke-101. Wow, kenapa Konan bisa membuat sebanyak itu? Karena kesal saat ingin menghajar musuh selalu didahului Tobi. Makanya dia memilih untuk membuat origami.

Sebuah pagi yang cerah di sekitar daerah Konoha. Secerah pagi di musim kemarau daerah tropis atau di musim panas daerah lain. Seperti biasa, hiruk-pikuk jalanan dipenuhi berbagai warna. Angkutan umum berebut penumpang, mengejar setoran. Sepeda motor bekejar-kejaran memenuhi jalanan. Pejalan kaki berkecepantan berbeda menuju tujuan masing-masing. Banyak diantara mereka berpakaian seragam sekolah. Putih merah, putih biru, dan beberapa ada yang putih abu-abu.

Diantara mereka ada seorang gadis berseragam abu-abu yang tertutup jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah dengan garis putih di pinggirnya. Gadis berambut biru yang ditutupi semacam topi yang berbentuk mirip caping petani itu terlhat mencolok di tengah-tengah pejalan kaki. Hingga beberapa orang pun memperhatikannya dengan aneh dan serius.

Berjarak beberapa meter di belakang gadis itu, seseorang dengan pakaian yang sama mendekat. Gadis yang tidak lain adalah Konan itu berhenti saat orang yang mendekat tadi sampai di sampingnya. Ternyata orang itu adalah Tobi.

"Ohayo, Konan-senpai!" Sapa Tobi dengan senyum di balik topengnya.

"Kebetulan, ayo ikut aku!"

Sapaan Tobi dibalas perintah. Namun Tobi tak mengeluh. Malah Dia senang bisa bersama senpai yang dicintainya itu. "Siap!" Begitu katanya.

Mereka berputar-putar di daerah Konoha. Mencari kertas berbagai jenis dan warna untuk bahan origami Konan. Hingga akhirnya mereka selesai dan kembali menuju sekolah.

"Senpai? Tobi boleh bertanya?" Tobi mulai percakapan di tengah perjalanan.

"Apa?"

"Mau ga, jadi pacar Tobi?"

Konan terdiam sesaat. Beberapa saat. Lama. Kemudian menjawab "Gak" sontak jawaban itu membuat tobi kaget dan shock hingga tiga rim kertas lipat itu jatuh di trotoar. Konan hanya melihatnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Membantu Tobi mengambil kertas pun tidak.

"Tapi, aku cinta banget sama senpai" Lanjut Tobi setelah merapikan 3 rim kertas yang jatuh.

"Aku tau, Deidara pernah bilang."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku sudah dengan Pain. Dan kami saling mencintai." Jawaban konan yang di lontarkan dengan ringan itu berhasil dengan sukses menghancur leburkan hati Tobi. Setelah itu mereka hanya diam hingga sampai di sekolahan.

Naas, sesampainya di sekolah mereka terlambat, dan kini harus mendekam di ruang konseling.

"Konan! Kamu sudah sering kali terlambat, hari ni hukuman untuk kamu adalah pulang!" Kata Asuma, sang guru konseling.

"Pulang?" Tanya konan khawatir.

"Maaf Sensei, tapi dia terlambat gara-gara saya mengajaknya membeli sesuatu. Jadi ini salah saya." Tobi berbohong untuk membela Konan.

"Jadi begitu, baiklah begini saja, Konan, kamu tidak jadi pulang, kamu yang pulang Tobi."

Akhirnya mereka berdua keluar dari ruang konseling itu. Tobi menuju rumahnya dan Konan menuju kelas. Tapi sebelum berpisah Tobi mengucapkan sesuatu dengan topeng terbuka penuh.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu senpai, sampai ku mati. Aku berjanji, sampai kapanpun aku takkan mencintai orang lain selain dirimu. Itu janji seumur hidupku!" Katanya dengan penuh senyuman.

Sementara itu konan hanya diam. Tak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Kemudian melenggang pergi.

Begitulah setiap harinya. Tobi selalu melakukan sesuatu untuk konan. Dengan harapan suatu hari dia bisa bersama dengan yang dicintainya. Dia berkorban semuanya untuk bisa bersama Konan. Namun semua pengorbanannya sia-sia. Pengorbanannya tak pernah dihargai oleh Konan. Jangankan dibalas, ucapan terimakasihpun tidak.

Enam bulan berlalu semenjak mereka, Tobi dan Konan bertemu. Sudah enam bulan pula Tobi berusaha mendapatkan cinta dari senpainya itu dengan berbagai cara, sms, telepon, chating, ngobrol langsung, jalan-jalan bareng dan lain-lain. Belum lagi pengorbanan jiwa raga yang dilakukan Tobi untuk membuat senpainya senang. Namun tetap saja sia-sia.

Sedikit cerita pengorbanan Tobi sebagai penutup chapter 3

**Ulangan Umum Semester Gasal**

Ruang itu penuh berisi 40 orang dan dua pengawas. 40 orang tersebut terdiri dari siswa kelas sepuluh dan kelas dua belas. Di salah satu bangku di ruang itu, duduk Tobi, dan di sebelahnya konan. Entah kenapa mereka bisa satu ruang, bahkan satu meja. Authorlah yang tahu.

Lalu tanpa aba-aba, tanpa komando dan perintah, salah satu hp di ruang itu berbunyi. Ringtone khas para akatsukiers. Dalam sekejap mata, seluruh ruangan menoleh pada Konan. Tes kali ini sangat ketat, bila ketahuan menggunakan hp, hp akan disita dan tidak akan dikembalikan. Dan dilarang mengikuti tes untuk hari itu. Hal itulah yang membuat konan jadi amat sangat khawatir.

"Hp siapa tadi!" Teriak pengawas laksana guntur di tengah gurun.

Konan takut. Sangat akut. Dia hampir mengangkat tangan saat di dahului Tobi.

"Kau Tobi! Bawa kemari hp serta pekerjaanmu!"

Tobi mematuhinya, sesampai di meja pengawas, Tobi menyerahkan hp dan lembar jawab. Oleh pengawas itu, lembar jawab tobi dirobek menjadi dua, empat, delapan. Kemudian dilempar ke tempat sampah. Konan yang melihat hal itu hanya ternganga, menatap tobi keluar dengan tertunduk.

To be continued


	4. An End

chapter 4. An End

**My Lovely Senpai**

A Fiction By :

Disclaimer  
Akatsuki Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Dedicated To : My Lovely Senpai

Warning  
Gaje, Garing, OOC, Ga Lucu

Entah sudah berapa kali Tobi mengucap cinta, meminta konan untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Dan entah sudah berapa kali pula Tobi mendengar jawaban yang sama. "Aku tahu, tapi kamu udah ku anggap adikku sendiri." Sebenarnya, Tobi muak dengan jawaban itu. Sempat di dalam hatinya rasa cinta itu berubah menjadi benci. Namun hanya sesaat. Tobi dapat membuang rasa benci itu. Dan kembali mencintainya Konan sepenuh hati.

Hari ini adalah hari pelepasan siswa kelas dua belas. Berarti sudah satu tahun tobi hidup bersama dengan akatsuki. Hari ini juga rapat akbar akatsuki, karena Pain, Konan, Kakuzu, dan Hidan telah lults, maka akatsuki akan di pimpin leader baru. Rapat inilah penentuannya. Setelah lama berdiskusi, tarik kanan dorong kiri, tendang maju seret mundur, lempar bawah kerek atas, akhirnya di tentukan leader barunya adalah Uchiha Itachi.

Di tengah riuhnya rapat akbar akatsuki, hanya Tobi yang diam. Entah kenapa kini sikap tobi berbeda 180 derajat dari pertama kali masuk akatsuki. Dulu dia sangat ceria, riang gembira, tapi kini diam, diam dan hanya diam. Begitu pula hari ini, dia begitu murung. Mungkin karena sebentar lagi dia akan berpisah dengan orang yang dicintai namun tak pernah mencintainya. Sungguh anak yang malang.

"It is the end" gumam tobi yang tak didengar oleh para akatsuki lain. Lalu dia kluar ruangan. Saat itulah dia meliha Konan untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Dua bulan kemudian Tobi sudah mulai kelas sebelas. Akatsuki yang tinggal Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, dan Tobi bertambah anggota lagi. Mereka adalah Sasuke, adik Itachi, Karin, Jugo, dan Suigetsu. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin bergabung tapi dia masuk DPA (Daftar Pencarian Akatsuki) jadi tidak ikut. Namun akatsuki sudah tak berjaya lagi seperti saat dipimpin Pain.

Apa lagi Tobi yang kini lebih banyak murung, menatap layar hp berjam-jam berharap konan sms atau menelpon. Tapi itu sia-sia. Dia tau kalau bukan dirinya yang memulai sms konan, sampai kapan pun konak tak akan sms dirinya. Setelah berpisah, Tobi berhubungan dengan konan melalui telp dan sms. Di sela-sela pembicaraan biasa sering kali masih diselingi ucapan cinta dari tobi. Dan kadang masih meminta Konan untuk jadi kekasihnya.

"Tobi mencintainya, akan terus mencintainya sampai kapanpun dan bagaimanapun. Dan jika Tobi tak bisa bersamanya sampai kapanpun, lebih baik Tobi mati." Itulah kata-kata yang sering diucapkan tobi kepada teman-teman baiknya.

Hingga pada suatu hari.

Biasa. Rapat anggota akatsuki, pasti selalu ramai, minus Tobi. Entah apa yang jadi pembicaraan mereka. Yang pasti sangat ramai.

BRAAAKKK!

Itachi menggedor meja untuk menenangkan anggota yang lain.

"Ini, ada undangan untuk kita semua."

"Undangan dari siapa, un?"

"Dari leader lama, Pain."

Tobi membuka undangan itu dan membacanya pelan-pelan. Dia tak lagi mendengar keramaian teman-temannya. Matanya tertuju pada beberapa baris kata yang berbunyi sebagai berikut: "Menikah Pain dengan Konan" Berkali-kali dia membaca tulisan itu karna takut salah baca. Namun akhirnya dia sadar. Tulisan itu nyata dan benar. Dan tanpa sadar dia meneteskan air mata. Di balik topeng itu dia menangis

Para akatsuki masih ber ramai-ramai tanpa tahu salah satu temannya mengalami hal yang sangat berat. Hingga Deidara sadar.

"Tob! Sabar yah! Pasti ada yang lain." Hibur Deidara kepada Tobi.

"Makasih senpai" Bisikan Tobi yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh deidara itu mengakhiri keberadaan tobi di tempat itu. Hari itu hari terakhir kali Tobi bicara.

Esok harinya tobi di temukan meninggal over dosis obat tidur di kamarnya. Dia ditemukan bersama puluhan foto Konan yang bertuliskan "My Lovely Senpai" di antara foto-foto itu ada sediki catatan.

"Jika kita memang tak bisa bersama di dunia ini, maka akan ku tunggu senpai di dunia yang lain. Selamat tinggal senpai, I LOVE YOU" itulah tulisan tobi yang terakhir untuk konan. Untuk senpainya. Untuk orang yang di cintai dan takpernah mencintainya.

***

**Dan percayakah kalian kalau ku bilang cerita ini didasari kisah nyata yang ku ubah sedemikian rupa hingga menjadi cerita yang telah kalian baca?**

Terimakasih

The End 


End file.
